


159: “Idiots. I’m surrounded by idiots.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [159]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Crack, Crack Heads, Daichi is so tired of this bullshit, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Suga is just sitting pretty and watching, team dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	159: “Idiots. I’m surrounded by idiots.”

**159: “Idiots. I’m surrounded by idiots.”**

* * *

"What in the hell." was the first thing Daichi could come up with at the sight before him.

To be honest, nothing really surprised Sawamura Daichi anymore since his first years joined his life. Everyday was a new surprise and eventually you grow used to it. However that didn't mean he wasn't still cautiousness every time he approached the practice room.

Daichi didn't know how to respond to the sight before him.

Hinata and Kageyama were screaming in each other face like always but this time poor Asahi was trying to break them up looking on the verge of tears in frustration. Tsukishima was glaring down at Tanaka who was trying to puff out his chest in attempt to insert his dominance. Yamaguchi and Ennoshita were on the side of their respective boyfriends trying to stop the argument especially in the way both were edging closer to each other with matching glares. Nishinoya was standing beside Tanaka screaming words of encouragement and trying to escalate the argument. Kiyoko was speaking to poor Yachi who was on the verge of passing out at the amount of attention.

Glancing around Daichi noted that both of his coach and stand in coach were gone along with the rest of the team.

"Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots."

"That's mean Dai."

Daichi glanced back to find his Suga sitting prettily on the bench reading. The pretty male didn't even blink as Tanaka battle cry filled the air before Yamaguchi screaming 'Tsukki no!'. Followed by Asahi own scream and Nishinoya scream in process of his boyfriend’s,

"You might wanna stop that Dai."


End file.
